Li Li
Li Li is a support hero. The niece of legendary pandaren brewmaster Chen Stormstout, and she enjoys exploring strange new places, meeting new people, and kicking bad guys in the face. A spunky pandaren, she has more than a few tricks up her sleeve.2014-04-30, LI LI HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-16 Born upon Shen-zin Su, the Wandering Isle, Li Li Stormstout led a somewhat uneventful life until she began reading the journals of her uncle Chen. Soon, nothing would sate her desire for adventure, exploration, and pestering adventurers around Halfhill. Though Li Li’s father Chon Po didn’t approve of her wanderlust, in time she began to chronicle her explorations in a travel journal, which included a risky venture into a forbidden area of her island home. In time, Li Li chose to leave the Wandering Isle behind in order to start an adventure of her own, and was later joined by her uncle Chen. Together, they searched for (and discovered) their fabled homeland, Pandaria. :For ability and trait patch changes, see Li Li/Patch changes. Li Li takes on the role of a positional support that protects her allies by throwing out healing brew and blinding enemies. Some tips are as follows: *"Blinding Wind" E is a fantastic ability to use when opponents engage your teammates. The ability will block auto attacks from your enemies. *When using push compositions, choose "Jug of 1,000 Cups" R to keep your allies at maximum health. *Li Li’s Combat Trait, "Fast Feet," is incredibly powerful in both offensive and defensive measures. Use it to setup a kill with "Water Dragon" R or flee from a chasing enemy. Broadly speaking, there are two generally accepted talent builds for Li Li: the support build and the serpent build. Both of these have several variations tailored to different maps and team compositions. Most of Li Li's talents are viable, but the player should focus on selecting groups of talents that work well together and provide useful synergies or which fit best the needs of the match. The support build focuses on increasing Li Li's healing throughput via Healing Brew (Q) and mana efficiency. At level 1, the preferred talent of the support build is usually Conjurer's Pursuit. This talent will substantially increase Li Li's mana regeneration over the course of the fight as the buff increases each time a healing orb is collected and does not expire. More mana regeneration means that Li Li can stay in the fight longer, return to the fight faster and in turn provide more healing. Depending on the battleground and team composition, Timeless Creature may be an acceptable alternative. If playing with Malfurion, Innervate may help mitigate the loss of mana regeneration provided by Conjurer's Pursuit. Likewise, battlegrounds that tend to have less laning (e.g. Battlefield of Eternity) will provide fewer opportunities to acquire orbs and this decreases Conjurer's Pursuit's value significantly. Gale Force provides a significant boost to the power of Blinding Wind, which can be valuable in situations where Li Li's team has weak waveclear. Pro Toss is generally a poor choice at level 1 as the additional range is rarely needed, and since Healing Brew cannot be controlled often increases the chance of it hitting escaping hero rather than a closer one that more desperately needs it. Pro Toss also discourages being closer to the fight, which will mean fewer procs of Kung Fu Hustle at level 20 if Li Li selects that as her final talent. Healing Ward is a strong AoE heal which will significantly increase Li Li's healing throughput during team fights. The ward is however stationary and should be saved for opportunities where the team is unlikely to be moving great distance, such as when it is trying to capture a battleground objective or conquer a fort or keep. It is also an attackable mob and can be destroyed by attentive enemies and so should be placed behind the front line where it is less susceptible to melee attacks. Because Healing Ward heals a percentage of maximum health, it is more powerful in a team composition containing more warriors and tanky assassins than in compositions with more squishy heroes. Mass Vortex is a suitable alternative in maps with greater movement and fewer defense or assault objectives. It pairs very well with two level 13 talents-- Surging Winds for a powerful healing boost in team fights or Hindering Winds to secure necessary kills of fleeing enemy heroes. It should not be selected if Li Li plans to take one of the other two talents at level 13. Lingering Blind increases the duration of the Blinding Wind's blind effect. While this ability is fairly situational, it can be useful if the enemy team has several heroes that rely on base attacks for the majority of their damage (e.g. Thrall, Illidan). The Good Stuff is essentially a 30% boost to the throughput of Healing Brew and should thus be generally considered the default choice for the support build. Pitch Perfect is a mana-efficiency improvement to Healing Brew and is an acceptable alternative if mana is a serious concern or if Li Li did not select Conjurer's Pursuit at level 1. Shake It Off is an improvement to Li Li's escape toolkit. Escaping roots and stuns makes it more likely Li Li will survive an unexpected team fight where she and her teammates are being overwhelmed. Unfortunately, it does not prevent Jug of 1,000 Cups from being interrupted if she selects that talent at level 10. Jug of 1,000 Cups is a powerful semi-channeled AoE heal which can rapidly heal up weakened allies and turn the tide of a team fight. The Jug of 1,000 cups does however suffer from the significant risk of being interrupted, ending its effect prematurely and wasting its cooldown. Notably, while Void Prison does halt the channel it does not actually interrupt it and the channel will resume when the effect ends. Water Dragon is an acceptable choice if the team needs additional ways to slow escaping enemies to secure kills, but the additional healing of the Jug of 1,000 Cups is almost always a better choice. Water Dragon also chooses its own target and may not actually affect the enemy Li Li's team wants to kill. Shrink Ray is generally the default talent when Mass Vortex was not selected at level 4. Shrink Ray reduces the attack power and movement speed of an enemy, either greatly decreasing damage their threat during a team fight, preventing their escape or both. Shrink Ray bypasses physical obstructions and can be used even if the target is on the other side of a wall as long as they are within range. Surging Winds provides a 20% healing boost after Blinding Wind if Li Li selected Mass Vortex at level 4 and should usually be selected as the follow-up talent in this situation. Hindering Winds will ensure that a broken enemy team in a team fight cannot get a way and facilitate Li Li's team in picking them off. Like Surging Winds, it should only be taken if Mass Vortex was selected at level 4 and should be viewed as the alternative if the additional throughput from Surging Winds will not be necessary. Elusive Feet further increases Li Li's escape potential, but has the significant caveat of preventing her from selecting all of the other talents at this level, which are more useful in most situations. Two For One causes Healing Brew to heal two targets instead of one and improves mana efficiency and total throughput potential. It does, however, also increase the cooldown of Healing Brew slightly and if there aren't two heroes in need of healing will reduce throughput by causing overhealing. After selecting Two For One, it becomes even more important that Li Li never be alone on the battlefield, to avoid wasting mana on healing minions or no one. Herbal Cleanse is an acceptable alternative that doesn't increase Healing Brew's throughput or efficiency but does give it the ability to dispel CC and increases movement speed, making it great to assist escaping allies and interfere with enemy peeling. However, it is tricky to use effectively, because Healing Brew will still select the lowest-health ally, which may not be the one that actually needs to be cleansed of CC. Safety Sprint is another escape ability which enables Li Li to run away faster when at lower than 50% health. Given its lack of an impact on her healing potential it is generally inferior to the other choices. Kung Fu Hustle is Li Li's unique ultimate that isn't tied to a specific heroic. Kung Fu Hustle speeds the regeneration of all of her abilities whenever Fast Feet is triggered (i.e. whenever she takes damage). This is by far her most powerful talent for general use and will increase the amount of Healing Brews, Cloud Serpents, Blinding Winds and Jugs of 1,000 Cups she can toss out. It does come at the very real cost that no matter how many talents she has taken for mana efficiency she will eventually run out of mana in a long, sustained team fight. However, being able to keep her entire team up for long enough to secure a few kills will be enough to ensure the fight ends in her team's favor. Kung Fu Hustle is generally considered the default choice and the right talent to use in almost all situations. Jug of 1,000,000 Cups is Li Li's ultimate for her Jug of 1,000 Cups heroic ability. Effectively doubling the already extremely potent heroic, selecting Jug of 1,000,000 Cups as her ultimate will boost its power to incredible levels, virtually guaranteeing victory in a late-game team fight if timed properly and not interrupted. Like its heroic counterpart, its biggest weakness is that can be interrupted and thus this talent should not be taken if Li Li's heroic has been interrupted previously in the match. This talent should also not be selected on battlegrounds where large team-fights are rarer. Double Dragon is Li Li's ultimate for Water Dragon heroic ability. While granting a second dragon is a useful buff, all of the other ultimates Li Li has access to are more useful, even if she is using Water Dragon. It is rare that the second dragon would be helpful and it simply won't be more useful than Kung Fu Hustle. Storm Shield is a generic ultimate that Li Li shares with many other heroes. Storm Shield gives all nearby allies a significant damage absorb shield for 3 seconds, which can lead into Jug of 1,000 Cups and also counter strong burst combos in organized play. Bolt of the Storm is a generic ultimate that Li Li shares with many other heroes. While it is very useful on assassins as an escape tool or gap closer, Li Li does not need it The serpent build focuses more on increasing Li Li's and her team's damage potential by continuously increasing the power of her Cloud Serpent W through talents than increasing her healing throughput, although the careful use of talents will also increase her healing throughput as well. See also: Li Li quotations *Li Li believes that life is an adventure. She is energetic and passionate. *Li Li was born upon Shen-zin Su, the Wandering Isle. This island is actually a great sea turtle that roams the oceans of Azeroth. *Li Li and her brother Shisai were trained in the martial arts from a very young age. *Li Li once ruined a musical she was participating in by falling asleep behind the stage’s curtains. *The mystical Pearl of Pandaria showed Li Li a vision of Pandaria under the fog, prompting her to search for their fabled homeland. *Li Li was inspired by the writings of her uncle Chen, and chronicled her own explorations in a detailed travel journal. *Patience is not one of her virtues. World Wanderer LLWRed.png|Red (Default) LLWGreen.png|Green LLWYellow.png|Yellow Explorer $7.49 The Explorer’s League is known for their progressive stance on accepting members of all species into their ranks. If you’ve got a heart that longs for adventure and discovery, you’re in! LiLiExOrange.jpg|Orange LiLiExBlue.jpg|Blue LiLiExPink.jpg|Pink Festival $9.99 LiLiFRed.jpg|Red LiLiFPink.jpg|Pink LiLiFBlack.jpg|Black Master Hero level 10, 10,000 gold master-lili.jpg|Green LiLiMSWhite.png|White LiLiMSPurple.png|Purple ;Videos In Development Master Skins (Warcraft) Li Li Trailer ;Images File:LiLi Heroes DevRend1.png File:Li Li-explorer.jpg * Lili at WoWWiki * Lili at Battle.net Category:Support Category:Heroes Category:Pandaren